1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product dispenser having a combination push button and bottle lever for activating a water valve in the product dispenser to dispense the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Product dispensers including an aspirator to dilute a concentrate with a diluent to form a use solution, which is dispensed from the dispenser, are well known. A typical prior art dilution dispenser includes a product concentrate reservoir, a diluent source, and an aspirator. A container, such as a bottle or a bucket, receives the use solution dispensed from the dispenser. The diluent (e.g. water) is passed through the aspirator, and a venturi in the aspirator draws the concentrate into contact with the diluent and mixes them together to create the use solution. Many configurations of these components are possible.
A hose or conduit may be operatively connected to the dispensing end of the aspirator to carry the use solution to the desired container. When activating the dispenser, it is often necessary to place the hose or conduit in the container and then manually activate a push button on the dispenser. Alternatively, some dispensers include a push button that is activated by pressing a bottle against a lever proximate the dispensing end of the aspirator. However, these types of dispenser do not readily accommodate both bottles and buckets.
In a preferred embodiment actuator for use with a dispenser for dispensing a product concentrate into a container, the dispenser includes an aspirator, a valve, and an activation switch. The aspirator has a liquid diluent inlet, a product concentrate inlet, and a use solution outlet. The valve is operatively connected to the aspirator, and the valve controls flow of liquid diluent from a liquid diluent source to the liquid diluent inlet. The activation switch has an end portion and is operatively connected to the valve. The activation switch controls the valve. The actuator includes a first end, an extension portion, an angled portion, and a second end. The angled portion interconnects the first end and the extension portion, and the second end is operatively connected to and extends from the extension portion. The second end is configured and arranged to be contacted by the container. A slot extends from the first end to the angled portion, and the end portion of the activation switch extends through the slot, wherein the slot does not interfere with the end portion. The actuator has a first position wherein the activation switch is in a first state and a second position wherein the angled portion contacts the activation switch and moves the activation switch to a second state. The slot does not interfere with the end portion of the activation switch.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for dispensing a product concentrate, an aspirator has a liquid diluent inlet, a product concentrate inlet, and a use solution outlet. A valve is operatively connected to the aspirator, and the valve controls flow of liquid diluent from a liquid diluent source to the liquid diluent inlet. An activation switch is operatively connected to the valve, and the activation switch controls the valve. An actuator has a first end, a second end, an intermediate portion, and a slot. The first end is proximate the activation switch, the intermediate portion interconnects the first end and the second end, and the slot extends from the first end to the intermediate portion and allows access to the activation switch without interfering with the activation switch. The activation switch is activated by one of two ways. The first way is by moving the actuator in a first direction with a container thereby moving the activation switch in a second direction, and the second way is by moving the activation switch in the second direction.
In a preferred embodiment apparatus for diluting a liquid concentrate with a liquid diluent to form a dilute use solution for dispensing the dilute use solution into a container, an aspirator has a liquid diluent inlet, a product concentrate inlet, and a use solution outlet. A valve is operatively connected to the aspirator, and the valve controls flow of liquid diluent from a liquid diluent source to the liquid diluent inlet. An activation switch is operatively connected to the valve, and the activation switch controls the valve. An actuator has a first end and a second end. The first end has an aperture through which the activation switch extends and the second end is proximate the use solution outlet, wherein movement of the actuator in a first direction presses the activation switch in a second direction to create the dilute use solution, and wherein movement of the activation switch in the second direction creates the dilute use solution.
In a preferred embodiment dispensing system for supplying a plurality of use solutions, a dispenser has an aspirator, a valve, and an activation switch. The aspirator includes a liquid diluent inlet, a product concentrate inlet, and a use solution outlet. The valve is operatively connected to the aspirator, and the valve controls flow of liquid diluent from a liquid diluent source to the liquid diluent inlet. The activation switch is operatively connected to the valve, and the activation switch controls the valve. An actuator has a first end, a second end, an intermediate portion, and a slot. The first end is proximate the activation switch, the intermediate portion interconnects the first end and the second end, and the slot extends from the first end to the intermediate portion. The activation switch extends through the slot and the slot does not interfere with the activation switch. The activation switch is activated one of two following ways. The first way is by moving the actuator in a first direction with a container thereby moving the activation switch in a second direction, and the second way is by moving the activation switch in the second direction. A conduit is operatively connected to the use solution outlet, and a container is configured and arranged to receive the conduit and to contain one of the plurality of use solutions.
In a preferred embodiment method of dispensing a use solution into a container from a dispenser, the dispenser has an aspirator, a conduit, a valve, an activation switch, and an actuator. The aspirator has a liquid diluent inlet, a product concentrate inlet, and a use solution outlet. The conduit is in fluid communication with the use solution outlet. The valve is operatively connected to the aspirator to control flow of liquid diluent from a liquid diluent source into the liquid diluent inlet. The activation switch is operatively connected to the valve, and the activation switch activates the valve. The actuator is configured and arranged to activate the activation switch thereby activating the valve, and the activation switch extends through the actuator. The conduit is inserted into the container. The activation switch is activated by one of two following ways. The first way is by moving the actuator in a first direction with a container thereby moving the activation switch in a second direction, and the second way is by moving the activation switch in the second direction. The use solution is then dispensed into the container.
In a preferred embodiment method of dispensing a use solution into a container from a dispenser, the dispenser has an aspirator, a conduit, a valve, an activation switch, and a actuator. The aspirator has a liquid diluent inlet, a product concentrate inlet, and a use solution outlet. The conduit is in fluid communication with the use solution outlet and has a longitudinal axis. The valve is operatively connected to the aspirator to control flow of liquid diluent from a liquid diluent source into the liquid diluent inlet. The activation switch is operatively connected to the valve, and the activation switch activates the valve. The actuator is configured and arranged to activate the activation switch thereby activating the valve. A bottle is placed under the dispenser, and the conduit is inserted into the bottle. The bottle is moved along a line substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the outlet conduit to activate dispensing of the use solution. The bottle is removed from under the dispenser. A bucket is placed proximate the dispenser, and the conduit is inserted into the bucket. The activation switch is pressed to activate dispensing of the use solution.
In a preferred embodiment method of dispensing a use solution into a container from a dispenser, an activation switch is provided, and the activation switch activates a valve, which controls an aspirator. An actuator having a first end, a second end, an intermediate portion, and a slot is provided. The first end is proximate the activation switch, the intermediate portion interconnects the first end and the second end, and the slot extends from the first end to the intermediate portion. The slot allows access to the activation switch and does not interfere with the activation switch. The activation switch is activated in one of two following ways. The first way is by moving the actuator in a first direction with a container thereby moving the activation switch in a second direction, and the second way is by moving the activation switch in the second direction.